sonicfanzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Xavis Pyrovolt
(Note: Currently incomplete! Check back later for updates!) (eck-zay-vis) is a 17 year old male hedgehog and the "Ultimate Weapon" created by Dr. Eggman. He's an extremely powerful Chaos User and Pyrochaotic who will never back down from any challenge. ''Appearance ''Physical Xavis is a brown mobian hedgehog, roughly 4' 2" in height, with medium-size articular ears and six large spines coming off the back of his head in the exact style as Sonic's, though a bit shorter. He has a peach colored muzzle with short fur on either side; a black, upwards bent, cone-shaped nose; and two small fangs in place of his top molars. He has large, conjoined eyes with soft pointed edges and white sclera. His irises are orange with slit pupils, and are segmented into three parts by thin lines. He has a very noticeable ridge around his eyes with strands of fur sticking off around the edges. His ears have strands of fur sticking off from the outsides, as well as some orange fur inside them. Xavis' body is mostly covered in orange-brown fur, with exception in his hands and feet. There are orange streaks running from his wrists and ankles to his elbows and knees respectively; as well as a medium amount of orange chest-fur on his somewhat triangular torso. He also has two small spines coming off of his shoulder blades and a medium-length tail. However- being a genetic prototype- there are some discrepancies, such as his arms being slightly too long and his ears being slightly too big. It should also be noted that his eyes, ear-fur, chest-fur, and streaks all glow and can change color depending on his mood. ''Attire'' Xavis wears a black hoodie with grey trim, pockets, and hood; blue jeans with black trim and pockets; and red shoes with a symmetrical black "spike" pattern and plate-metal soles. He used to wear an orange scarf with tattered ends, but lost it when he was twelve. He also has a black sheath with a brown strap for his katana, Destiny, and golden Inhibitor Rings around his wrists and ankles. ''Personality To put it simply, Xavis is an overconfident hothead with a big heart. History ''Creation Xavis was created by Dr. Eggman in the late '90s as the 37th prototype for "Project X": an initiative to engineer a living superweapon based on the doctor's own and Sonic's DNA- as well as that of a Pyroden; and the Red Chaos Emerald being used as the power source for his Genetic Reconstruction Machine (or GRM), which spliced and recombined the individual DNA into a new organism. After 36 failed attempts at success the machine begun leaking Chaos Energy into the chamber that created the organism, leading to it exploding on its next use. However- in the midst of the explosion- everything went right, creating Project X's first successful prototype. ''Early Life'' For the first ten years of his life, Xavis- for a time known as "37"- was subject to constant, rigorous training to prove he was the ultimate weapon he was built to be. And while Eggman did create Xavis, he was nowhere near a father-figure, instead treating the young hedgehog as if he was just another worthless minion, and he greatly resented the doctor for this. Though, in his training he mastered various forms of combat, including hand-to-hand and swordfighting, as well as using his natural Chaos abilities and Chaos-fueled pyrokinesis- which he dubbed "Pyrochaosis". This training continued until Xavis learned of it's purpose. Over the past decade, Eggman, by pushing Xavis to his limits had been collecting valuable data that would later be used to create the project's finished model, and the doctor had been planning on killing the prototype he had been training before doing so. However, Xavis accidentally learned of this plan early and promptly ran away. During his escape, he made sure to destroy the GRM, it's blueprints, and the algorithm used to create him, as well as stealing the Chaos Emerald and Destiny- the blade he had been training with most of his life. Shortly after escaping, a lost Xavis crossed paths with Sonic and- following a brief chat- convinced the blue hedgehog to take him under his wing; and within the following weeks he would become acquainted with the majority of Sonic's friends. ((Section Incomplete)) ''Relationships Relationships Xavis has with other characters. ''Good * ''Neutral'' * ''Bad'' * ''Appearances ''Canon * ''Noncanon'' * ''Roleplays'' * ''Powers ''Chaos Based *'Chaos Generation'- During the process of his creation, Xavis had been exposed to such high levels of Chaos Energy that it became infused into his genetic makeup. This enabled his body to produce it's own limitless supply of Chaos at a ridiculous rate, effectively making the Emeralds unnecessary. However, he must store the energy within himself, and his body has limits. **To supplement this, he has the Inhibitor Rings around his wrists and ankles. Each ring absorbs 90% of any excess Chaos he produces, with the remaining 10% being released as radiation. *'Chaos Control'- *'Chaos Spear'- *'Chaos Blast'- *'Chaos Shield'- *'Chaos Manipulation'- *'Pyrochaosis'- *'Chaos Overdrive'- *'Supernova Blast'- Xavis' potentially most powerful attack. This devastating explosion would have the capacity to incinerate absolutely anything caught within its radius, likely including Xavis himself. However, this technique is entirely theoretical; the amount of energy required to charge it alone far exceeds what he can handle, let alone releasing it all at once. Though- if possible- it would be used exclusively as a final option, and if absolutely no other alternatives were available. ''Heat Based'' *'Pyrokinesis'- Xavis can manipulate normal fire as well as Chaos Fire, but lacks the same level of sheer control compared to the latter. *'Geo-Thermokinesis'- Xavis also has very limited Geo-Thermokinesis, or the power to control magma or lava. However, he's very inexperienced with this power and often has a hard time getting it to work correctly (or at all), making it either unreliable or dangerous in most situations. ''Abilities *'Flight'''- By igniting his feet, Xavis is able to create a thrust strong enough propel himself through the air up to a maximum known speed of around 36,000 mph. *'Overclock'- ''Physical Attributes *'Artificial Skeleton'''- Xavis' skeleton is composed of a dense, near indestructible combination of metals and natural bone, which can support up to 100 tons of pressure before the joints break. The bones themselves have no recorded breaking point, however, though a rough estimate would be at around 1000 tons. *'Cybernetic Nervous System'- Xavis' entire nervous system is a computer, including his brain and spinal cord. This gives him considerably high calculatory power, an impressive reaction time, and the ability to access other machines via an access port on the back of his neck. *'Enhanced Muscular System'- His muscles are lined with carbon fiber tubes, which- in conjunction with his skeleton- grant him an impressive lift force of about 50 tons, or around 100,000 pounds. *'Toxic Blood'- His blood naturally contains high amounts of resiniferatoxin, which is a highly lethal chemical compound that is not only toxic when ingested, but also able to inflict a severe burning sensation on any organic matter it touches. ''Skills *'Combat'''- Xavis is highly skilled in several forms of combat due to nearly half his life being spent in training. He is most experienced with hand-to-hand and sword-based combat, however, he was also trained with a large variety of firearms, and had some very basic knowledge of Kung-Fu and Ninjutsu. ''Weaknesses *Due to his Pyroden DNA, Xavis is extremely sensitive and vulnerable to low temperatures. *Electricity can be very harmful towards his nervous system, and may cause him to shut down- or worse. *His overconfidence can lead to him underestimating his opponents. *He has no immunity against certain types of radiation, and can die of radiation poisoning. **However, it would take an extraordinarily long time to actually kill him. *He has a somewhat more human skeleton, making actions such as curling into a ball uncomfortable and difficult. *He's absolutely terrified of old dolls, for both the superstition of them being haunted and for how generally creepy they are. ''((Lists incomplete. Details to be provided.)) ''Gallery ''Feel free to add to this gallery! Xavis_Original.JPG|The first drawing of Xavis ever made, from way back in 2013. Xavis_wiki.png|Xavis' old infobox image Enragement.PNG|''Enragement.'' Screenshot 2016-12-22-10-36-39.png|Made by my friend Julia Finitevus. Thanks Julia! IMG 20161224 1224501 rewind kindlephoto-267796524.jpg|Another picture from Julia. Thanks! Xavis Pyrovolt.JPG|Xavis Pyrovolt (Fierce Look) by Celestia879 Chibi-ish Xavis.JPG|Xavis drawn in a chibi-ish style IMG 20170723 071304 kindlephoto-148263090.jpg|Xavis along with Lee (left) and Kennedy (middle) in Depths of Dimensions - drawn by Leeprower1012 Xavis and melissa by snowless winter.jpg|Xavis and Melissa by Snowless Winter Xavis Pyrovolt PPS Colored.png|Drawn by Ryushusupercat, colored by myself Xavis by Nitrogen218.jpg|Drawn by Nitrogen218 DannivXavis.jpg|Danni vs. Xavis. A future Roleplay to be had. Art by 1st Prince of Winds Riders_Xavis_Digital.png|A Riders-esque design for Xavis Xophsrequest.JPG|Xavis and Melissa by Leeprower1012 XoPs Halloween 17.png|Xavis and Melissa- dressed as Zach Fair and Tifa Lockheart respectively- returning from the 2017 Halloween party at Hang Castle. ''Trivia *Xavis is XophPsycho's first Sonic fan character. **As such, he's heavily based off of his creator. *He's cross-dominant, his left hand being used for writing, while his right is utility. *Destiny, Xavis' sword, was originally planned to be sentient, and have the ability to float around via gravitational manipulation. **However, after failing to incorporate this into a certain roleplay, I decided to drop these traits. *Xavis' theme is a remix of of ''Crisis City- The Flame. I plan on making a battle theme based on Modern. **The theme provided is a pre-existing midis that I modified in FL Studio. *Originally the lines in Xavis' eyes were going to rotate around his irises when he thought, but this was later dropped and the lines became stationary. *The loose strands of fur on Xavis' ears and eye-ridges are cross-symmetrical. **I cannot remember if this was intentional or not. Category:Characters Category:XophPsycho Characters Category:XophPsycho's Pages